1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel norbornene carboxylate compound and a method of producing the same, and more particularly, to 2-alkyl-2-adamantyl 5-norbornene-2-carboxylates and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Norbornene, which is a common name for bicyclo[2.2.1]-2-heptene, is an alicyclic hydrocarbon compound and is widely used in various chemical reactions due to high reactivity of cyclo-double bonds. Specifically, in a norbornene carboxylate compound having a carboxyl group introduced to norbornene, the norbornene can be easily replaced by a bulky substituent. In particular, a bulky substituent containing an alicyclic compound which has low chemical reactivity is in wide use commercially.
Norbornene compounds having a bulky alicylic substitute are commercially used as various flame retardants. Furthermore, the norbornene compound having a bulky alicyclic substituent is capable of copolymerizing with existing monomers to then be used as a polymer flame retardant. Thus, much attention is being paid to the production of norbornene compounds having a bulky alicyclic substituent.
However, conventional norbornene carboxylate compounds having a bulky alicyclic substituent are cumbersome in view of reaction conditions, resulting in poor yield, and the purification thereof is difficult. Thus, it is quite difficult to produce the conventional norbornene carboxylate compounds on a commercial scale.